Second Chances
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Will Ziva get her chance to have a run with Lt Sanders? - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the NCIS characters…

**A/N:** This is the only other time you'll ever see me do a FF with Ziva, I didn't mind her in the episode I just watched…

**Plot: **Set just before they have a walk in the garden -'Dead man walking'

**/-x-x-x-/**

Ziva stretched her neck staring down at her phone_. 'It's six o'clock, another half an hour and I shall be free of work. Why did Gibbs call me back? I should be at the hospital not stuck here doing paper work!'_ she told herself angrily slammed her fists down.

"Yicks. What's got your panties in a knot?" Tony asked,, walking past

"None of your business!" Ziva snapped. McGee walks into the bullpen minutes later stopping just before Ziva's desk he opens his mouth to ask what is wrong when Tony jumps in and warned McGee

"I wouldn't Probie, she'll most likely bite your head off," Grabbing her wallet Ziva got up and left the bullpen. Running down the stairs to the cafeteria reminded her of her daily runs in the morning. _'I can't believe that I didn't recognise Roy before. He looks so cute in his __fluoro orange beanie__'_ Ziva thought smiling to herself.

Walking to the corner she put the right amount of change into the vending machine and pressed E7, the muesli bar stopped but didn't fall down.

"Damn it!" Ziva shouted and hit the side of the machine several times.

"Whoa, I think someone needs to take a chill pill," Jen said behind her.

"Sorry, Director," Ziva apologised, bending down she picked up the bar then headed back to her desk. Collapsing in her chair she took another bite of the muesli bar. Her phone rang and she stared at the screen flashing Bethesda Navy Hospital on caller ID. Immediately she picked it up "Yes?" she answered

"_Miss David?" _

"Yes," Ziva answered

"_Lt. __Sanders has woken up and is asking for you,_"

"Tell Roy I will be right there!" Ziva replied, putting down the phone, she took a deep breath trying to slow down her heart beat. Pulling open all her draws she searched her desk looking for a hair tie. Finding it at the back of the bottom draw, she pulled her black curly hair into a pony tail and quickly left heading towards the lift.

Speeding off in her mini-cooper Ziva weaved in and out between the cars. She didn't care who was in front of her or if she went into the opposite lane all that could occupy her mind was Roy and his sweet smile. Ziva looked up ahead at the traffic light turning orange. She quickly glanced to the right and saw a car approaching, putting her foot flat down against the accelerator. _'I will make it with plenty of space'_ she thought speeding through the lights she received a lot of honking horns, but Ziva didn't care. Taking the next left she turned into the hospitals car park. Running through the corridors she stopped outside his room to catch her breath.

"Ziva?" he called out she quickly entered the small room and walked to his side.

"I'm here," she whispered, taking his hand between hers.

"Officer David?" a man asked walking into the room.

"I will be back shortly," Ziva told Roy then followed the Doctor out of the room. "How is he?" she asked anxiously.

"The test show that the radiation level has dropped and he shall make a full recovery just need time in the hospital to rest," The Doctor informed her.

"That's great news!" Ziva beamed "Have you told Roy?" she asked

"No, I shall leave that honour up to you," he said Ziva nodded and quickly walked back in the room.

Standing next to the bed Ziva softly stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. She watched as he drifted in and out of sleep, smiling to herself she brushed the hair from his yes.

"Ziva?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"What did the doctor want?" he gasped, leaning closer to him Ziva whispered.

"We can go for that run together after all,"

"For our first date I will take you out to a fancy restaurant," Roy wheezed.

"I'd like that," Ziva smiled. Looking into her eyes Roy then searched her face.

"You pulled your hair back," he grinned "Just like when I run," Roy moved backwards slowly, sitting up in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked, frowning.

"I would like to go for a walk with my pretty lady friend,"

"I don't that is a good idea, Roy," Ziva protested.

"Please?" he begged.

"It will be just a short walk. If I get tired I promise to come straight back to bed," Nodding her head Ziva helped him out of bed.

"It's cold outside, here put this on," Ziva said, pulling something from her jacket. After putting on Roy's orange beanie they stepped outside slowly making their way down to the garden.

Walking down the narrow path surrounded by trees and flowers they came to a little stream. Sitting down on the bench Roy stared at the stream.

"Look! I just saw a fish," he said excitedly, grabbing Ziva's arm.

"That is a koi, yes?" Ziva asked, watching the fish swim around.

"Yes that is correct. Ziva…" but Roy stopped she turned her head and stared at him.

"Yes," she answered. Roy turned his head to look back at the fish. Ziva placed her hand on his face turning it back towards her. She moved her head forward aiming for his lips she kissed him softly.

"I thought you weren't meant to have any bodily contact, because of the radiation poisoning,"

"I don't care," she whispered staring into his eyes. Grabbing his hand Ziva entwined her fingers between his and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I am going to miss my morning runs," Roy said, breaking the silence.

"Don't say that. The doctors said you are going to be ok," Ziva said, trying to relax. Maybe she was trying to convince herself more than Roy everything will be ok. _'Then why do I feel like something bad is going to happen. Hmm I wonder if this is what Gibbs feels like about his _gut_ feelings'_ Ziva wondered lifting her head and suddenly grabbing her stomach with her free hand.

"Are you ok?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ziva lied. "Do you always run the 8 mile route at the same speed?" Ziva asked changing the subject.

"Yes. I even turn up the speed to impress the ladies!" Roy smiled

"Well, it works!" Ziva smiled. Darkness began to fall around the garden.

"We should probably be getting back," Roy said, stiffly, getting to his feet. Ziva got up and wrapping her arms around him she supported Roy as they walked back to the room.

"Lt. Sanders" a nurse said placing the tray down. He nodded lying back on the bed. The nurse left the room,

"Hmm, that looks yummy!" Ziva teased.

"You are welcome to it!"

"I should probably be going, it's late" Ziva mumbled, looking around for her bag.

"Don't go." Roy begged. "Stay here with me tonight," he added. Ziva looked around then stepped closer to the bed. Roy shifted over lifting up his arm, Ziva climbed up onto the bed snuggling close to Roy. He put his arm around her shoulder tracing little circles with his fingers.

**x-x-x**

Ziva's body was accustomed to waking up at 0530 each morning, even if her mind did not want to. Opening one eye she stared out the small window in the hospital room, a bright sunny morning with the sky bright blue and clear of clouds.

"This morning would be a good day for a run. The normal Custis Trail running alongside the Potomac then crossing over the Arlington Memorial bridge and sitting on a hill in the parkway watching the sunrise," Ziva yawned and glanced across at Roy. Shaking him slightly he didn't respond. "Roy?" she asked as her heart began to race. Looking up at the monitor screen there was only a thin line, no heart beat. Stumbling out of the bed she curled herself up in the corner.

Ziva hadn't known how long she had been sitting in the corner till she opened her eyes again and saw shadows appearing in the room. _'Must be mid-morning' _

"Ziva?" someone called out. Looking up she saw a man standing before her, she hastily got up and he came into view.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"The hospital called…" Gibbs stopped mid sentence and slightly nodded his head to the bed behind him. Ziva looked behind him and tears flooded down her face. Gibbs held opened his arms and she stumbled towards him. Ziva looked up at the door way and saw a woman standing there.

"Lt. Sanders sister," Gibbs whispered in her ear. Ziva tried to smile but failed; leaning against Gibbs shoulder she closed her eyes once more to preserve the memory of her beloved Lt. Roy Sanders

**- The End -**


End file.
